hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound! Euphonium: Welcome to the Kitauji High School Concert Band
(Japanese) (English) | ISBN = ISBN 978-4-8002-1747-9 (Original) ISBN 978-0316558594 (English Version) | Release Date = December 5, 2013 | Cover Character/s = Kumiko Oumae, Reina Kousaka, Hazuki Katou, Sapphire Kawashima, Shuuichi Tsukamoto and Asuka Tanaka | Pages = 319 (Original) 192(English Version) | Prev = — | Next = The Hottest Summer of Kitauji High School Concert Band }} is the first volume in the ''Sound! Euphonium novel series published by on December 5, 2013.響け! ユーフォニアム　北宇治高校吹奏楽部へようこそ Euphonium Kitauji Kōkō Suisōgaku-bu e Yōkoso (in Japanese). . An official English edition was published by on June 20, 2017.Sound! Euphonium (light novel): Welcome to Kitauji High School Concert Band. . Publisher's Summary The Kitauji High School Concert Band used to be a competitive ensemble, even making it to nationals. However, since the band director changed, they have not even advanced to the Kansai Regionals. However, under the strict instructions of the newly appointed director Noboru Taki, the band members find themselves steadily improving as they face daily ups and downs, including students fighting over solos or quitting the band to prioritize studies over band activities. Regardless, the day of the prefecture competition finally arrives. Preface It's okay to get serious, right? A touching story of 'sound' that depicts teenage concert band girls growing emotionally and mentally in ways that cannot be acquired from classes alone! Let all sounds become one! Synopsis Prologue Kumiko Oumae and her friend Azusa Sasaki sit and wait for the results that will tell whether they qualify for nationals or not. Kumiko and Azusa are very nervous, explaining that they might die from the suspense. Many people have their gazes fixated in the same direction. After hearing that Kitauji has earned dud gold rating, everyone cheers and screams things like We did it! or It's gold! Kumiko is spacing out, but Azusa embraces her and Kumiko smiles. Azusa then leaves to go share the news with a friend. Everyone seems satisfied-- even Kumiko's director. Kumiko then meets Reina Kousaka crying next to her. Kumiko asks if she is crying tears of joy, to which Reina reveals that she is furious, and does not like that everyone is pleased with just gold, especially since they were aiming for nationals. Kumiko skeptically asks Reina “Did you really think we could make it to Nationals?”. Reina wipes her tears and runs off. Whenever Kumiko thinks of her last band competition in junior high, she remembers Reina's tears, and feels an urge to run from the shame and embarrassment she felt that summer. Chapter 1 - Hello Euphonium Kumiko meets Hazuki Katou and Sapphire Kawashima, all the bass members of the band, and Taki-sensei. Chapter 2 - I'm Back Festival Chapter 3 - Welcome Back Audition Chapter 4 - Goodbye Prefectures Epilogue Major Events * Kumiko enrolls at Kitauji High School. * Kumiko ends up meeting Reina again. * Kumiko becomes friends with Sapphire and Hazuki. * Kumiko plays the euphonium again. External Links *Amazon (English) *Amazon (Japanese) References Category:Books